Kagome and vampires
by Julia.E.Harrold
Summary: What does Kagome do when she comes across a school with Blood suckers and humans going to the same school? Well she enrolls! Why not? The last few hundred years had been boring so why not get some excitement into a girls life! *cough, it's not much fun hanging around the Ice Lord, cough, cough* Pairings undecided. Rated M so i can do whatever i see fit! *smirks evilly*
1. Chapter 1

A baby girl is born

Chapter one

Hojo paces back and forth outside of the hut, waiting, listening to his wife's moans.

It was the first day of winter and they were expecting a baby. ('They' meaning Hojo and his wife.)

He stops all of a sudden when he hears a the sound of a baby's cry. Kaede, who is 18, comes out and says "Mr. Higerashi, it's a girl" she motions for Him to come in.

He rushes in to kneel by his wife Rin, she looks tired. Rin has dark brown hair, bright blue eyes that have golden flecks and her face is flushed.

Hojo then looks down to the baby girl in her arms.

She has inch long raven black blue-ish hair with a red highlight starting from the front of her bangs to the end of her hair in the back. She also has raven black ears with the tips being red.

In the middle of her forehead is a red star outlined with dark blue. Bellow her eyes there are two strips, the top ones are lightning blue the bottom ones are red.

Her tail is raven black blue-ish, the end of her tail is red. Hojo couldn't tell the color of the baby girls eyes because she was crying with her eyes closed. When Hojo looked up into Rins eyes he could tell she already picked a name. Rin whispered, but loud enough to hear "Kagome" she said with a smile.

First memories

Chapter two

:::Kagomes POV:::

My name is Kagome Higerashi, I am nine years old. And this is my life story.

its early in the morning and I am wearing a dress my mommy used to wear when she was little. (Those who have seen Inuyasha you will know what I'm talking about)

I'm standing in front of an oval shaped mirror admiring the way my mommy did my hair. My hair goes two inches below my shoulder since my mommy curled it. If it was straight I would go all the way down to my waist. The red star on my forehead is brighter then when I was born. The dark blue outline is still the same.

the strips are the same just a tad bit darker. My eye color, starting from the slited pupil, is green that then fades into gold, with a few silver flecks. Long sharp nails that are the color of midnight blue.

I was getting ready to go to the market initial the village to buy some vegetables for the chicken soup mommy was making. Since I was an only child I couldn't wait to go because I knew my friends would be there. Sango is like my sister, she has a fraternal twin named souta. Since its been a while I when I last saw them I don't remember exactly what they look like.

But I do remember she said she wanted to introduce me to someone she has a crush on. She said his name is moriko. (sorry if I spelt his name wrong)

before I could go out the door mommy stopped me. "Kagome, aren't you forgetting something?" She said this while pulling out a red and black headband and a tan pouch. "Ummm... Maybe." I gave her a toothy grin. She then placed the headband on top off my ears.

I hated having to wear it. It, like crushes my ears sometimes. So before it did I flattened my ears against my head. Then she put the pouch on my and tucked my tail in. "There. Now don't-" she started laugh because I was wagging my tail. "I know mommy, don't wag my tail and try to make sure that my ears do twitch. Other wise my ears will knock my headband off"

That's when I notice the sad look she's trying to hide. And I know why. About two to three years ago my daddy was killed by the villagers because the charm to hide his demon looks, like, ran out or some one took the charm off. Once the villagers had seen him for what he really was they grabbed their weapons and attacked. He had no idea what was wrong until he was fatally wounded. He had come home dragging himself by the arms.


	2. Chapter 2

... before i start the next chapter i just have to say, I did NOT think i would get any reviews, or favorites, or followers! i just need to say... OMG THANK YOU! please keep reading! and i am going to finish this story, i intend to! oh, and if any of you have an idea or see something need to fix, tell me!

Previously:

That's when I notice the sad look she's trying to hide. And I know why. About two to three years ago my daddy was killed by the villagers because the charm to hide his demon looks, like, ran out or some one took the charm off. Once the villagers had seen him for what he really was they grabbed their weapons and attacked. He had no idea what was wrong until he was fatally wounded. He had come home dragging himself by the arms.

Now here is the next chapter...

Kagome's p.o.v

I decided i wouldn't let my mother be sad today! so i said, "Momma dont be sad, today i will make sure that you are happy and i will always make sure you smile!" i pumped my fist into the air. "Kagome, did anyone ever tell you how adoable you are!" I look up to see momma smiling, i see no more sadness in her eyes, I smile my fox like grin (A/N, a Naruto fox like grin XD). "Yes, now they did." Momma giggles.

Half way to the village a bear demon charges out of the forest, saying something about a Shikon Jewel. I look at my necklace I'm wearing remembering when momma said that this Jewel was "The" Shikon Jewel. I look up when momma yells out. "I WILL NOT LET NO ONE HURT MY DAUGHTER!"

Rin's p.o.v

'I will not lose anothe person i love' "I WILL LET NO ONE HURT MY DAUGHTER!" I lunged at the bear demon, trying to take him out with one move. I let my consealment spell fall, showing my demon form. I have dark brown hair with golden bangs framing my face, my hair goes to the back of my knees. I have bright blue eyes with golden flecks with cat slit pupils. long reddish nails. pale skin, not sickly. And purple markings, two along my cheeks, one starting from my elbow going to my wrists.

I went for his heart intending to rip his hearts out. But he knocked me into a tree, i jumped up and decided i would try to injure his arms enough for me to kill him. I jump towards him again but this time I was excpeting for him to try and knock me away. I grabbed on to his wrist and stabbed my nails into his arm pulling my arm up towards his elbow. He screams so lound I'm pretty sure the Lord of the Western Lands and his eldest and youngest son heard. The bear demon tries to fling me off his wrist like someone would with a mosquito(Sp?).

This time when I hit another tree i hear cracking and I'm not sure if it's the tree or my skull. I stand up and the world spins, I see white flashes infront of my face. I breath in and out slowly trying to regain my footing and my vision. I suddenly feel pain in my stomach, like someone took a metal rod, so hot it's glowing red, stab into my stomach. I hear Kagome scream, that's when i relize what's happening. The bear demon stabbed his his clawed hand through my stomach.

(A/N, listen to Adele - Set Fire to the Rain, while reading this part.)

That's also when i relize that it won't be me losing someone... No... I start crying... 'Kagome, I'm sorry. someone your age shouldn't have to go through this... I'm so sorry.' I fall to my knees. And land on my side. I balck out for a moment. Next thing I know Kagomes look into my eyes with here beautiful golden green eyes. "No... Momma, I don't want to be left alone... Please. Momma." She is shaking, which is shaking my head that is in her lap. She looks so heart broken. And i relise just how alone will be.. unless i can tell her... "K-Kagome..."

Her cute little kitten ears perk up. "Y-Y-Y-Yes, momma?"

"Go... to the.. Western lands... they can help.. you... train you... be a... family... to you... till your.. old enou..gh...to take care... of yourself... I love you... I-I-I sorry... Kagome.. my sweet... little.. kitten..." Kagome starts sobbing. "NO! YOUR NOT GONNA DIE MOMMA! P-P-P-Please... you can't die... don't leave me." The edges of my vision start fading. "I love.. you... soo much.." my words are barely a whisper. "Please promise... me you... will go to... the Wes..tern... Lands... Tell them... Rin... Higurashi... your mom... sent.. you..." slowly, i know, i know I'm getting closer to entering deaths door. "I... love... you... Kag-" Before I enter deaths door, my eyes look at Kagome Lovingly, and hear her scream at me to stay alive, then... Darkness.

hope you like... i will let you know a secrect... kagome lives with sesshomaru, trains with him... and then after a few hundred years (remember she is demon) she is sent to Cross Academy... more like she sends herself to Cross Academy.

Anyway i forgot to say this on the last chapter... R&R! *crosses fingers while whispering* please love this story!


	3. Chapter 3

I got some free time and decided I would write another chapter! I will try to update every week, once or twice a week.

Thank you, aintgotnone, for pointing that out! I appreciate any corrections my reviewers give me!

I just remember something... OMG... I don't own Inuyasha or Vampire Knight.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#

Previuosly:

"Go... to the.. Western lands... they can help.. you... train you... be a... family... to you... till your.. old enou..gh...to take care... of yourself... I love you... I-I-I sorry... Kagome.. my sweet... little.. kitten..." Kagome starts sobbing. "NO! YOUR NOT GONNA DIE MOMMA! P-P-P-Please... you can't die... don't leave me." The edges of my vision start fading. "I love.. you... soo much.." my words are barely a whisper. "Please promise... me you... will go to... the Wes..tern... Lands... Tell them... i. Higurashi... your mom... sent.. you..." slowly, i know, i know I'm getting closer to entering deaths door. "I... love... you... Kag-" Before I enter deaths door, my eyes look at Kagome Lovingly, and hear her scream at me to stay alive, then... Darkness.

Now:

Chapter 3

Normal P.O.V

;;;flashback;;;

Kagome was panting. She had been to several different villages now, asking for directions to the Western Castle. After figuring out they all were pointing in different directions, she decided, to folnose her animal instinct. It had been cloudy all week. Gray cloud every where, she could smell a heavy rainstorm coming.

She had been resting in a branch, fourteen feet in the air, when finally she saw the saw peek out of the clouds. "it's almost dinner time, so that must be the west. That's the way to the western castle." Kagome mumbled, standing up on her branch.

She didn't really wanna continue. But her moms dieing face and loving look in her eyes appeared in her mind. "No... I have to keep moving. But... I'm so tired." Kagome sat back down on the branch and fell asleep.

;;end flashback;;

Now here she was. Lying on what seemed to be one of those beds in a, like, hospital. 'Kami, I hate hospitals!' Kagome thought sitting up.

"You are awake I see." a baritone voice said. 'No, really? What gave you that id-' Kagome stopped mid-thought looking over at where the voice had come from to see, Inu Tashio(Sp?) or Lord of the Western Lands, some people or demons called him Toga.

Golden eyes clash with golden green eyes. "What is your name, younge one?" Toga asked. "U-um, Kagome Higurashi, daughter of Rin Higurashi." Kagome said while looking him over, (A.N not that way, she's nine... Human years...), he has pale heathy skin, golden eyes, purple-lavender markings on his cheeks, a blue cresant moon on his forehead, silver hair held in a high ponytail and very long very dangerous looking nails. His face holds no emotion but his aura says he's kind, caring, concerned, a bit annoyed, no idea why though, and tired.

"Rin Higurashi! I haven't seen her in a couple decades. No wonder why you looked familiar! You look a lot like her, except maybe the eyes... How is she?"

Kagome looks away with tears starting to gather in her eyes. Toga smells salt, "What's wrong? What happened?" Kagome hesitates to say anything afraid she might not be able to speak without crying.

Toga then says "Never mind, you can tell me when your ready. But could you answer this question... You smell of two different demons, why is that?"

Kagome quickly dries her tears, and looks over at Toga. "Well, mom was a black cat demon and daddy was a white fire wolf. Thats why I have red highlights. And the reason I have midnight blue colored claws, I not sure."

Toga chuckles (A.N, guys chuckle not giggle... Unless they are Kakashi, while reading Icha Icha Paradise...) and says "your mom since she is a Black cat can transform or shapeshift into just about any kind of animal. That is why your nails are midnight blue."

Kagome coughs, "she could... Past tense..." and looks down at the beautiful tiled floor with white and blue swirling together.

"Past... Oh... I see now. So I guess she told you to come here." more of a statement then a question. "Then how about tonight, during dinner, I introduce you to my family and have you has a new member as the family?" Toga says, with soft kind words.

Kagome looks up at him, her eyes lighting up a bit with happiness, and gives him a small smile. "Yes, please. And could you train me, I wanna become stronger!"

'So I can protect, instead of being protected.' she thought, while looking at Toga's surprised but happy face. "sure, why not?"

:::time skip a few decades:::

Kagome's P.O.V

I now look 17-18 years old. I travel around the world by my self. But I will not take a train, or a plan even a car, I a demon for Kami's sake, I will either ride on my demonic cloud or just run... No would be able to see me.

Okay, here is a quick summary of what's happened in the last decades. It was pretty uneventful, boring... Do I really need to tell you... Why did I even ask... I trained my ass off, I even surpass fluff butt himself, and Toga... Maybe because of my shapeshifting... Anyways I am now The number one Strongest demoness.

My new family made me happy, but that doesn't mean I didn't mourn my mothers death. And Fluff butts younger brother got himself a new accessory to wear... One word and he listens, or suffers my wrath. "sit!"

BOOM

#$%£%$

Oops... "Sorry Inuyasha!"

"your not sorry! You did that on purpose you damn wench!"

"Inuyasha~" I saw creepily sweet.

"I'm sorry! I swear! I promise I wo-"

Yeah right. "Sit"

BOOM.

Anyways~, where was I? Oh yeah... I am currently traveling to a school called 'Cross Academy' that Toga told me about. He said, and I quote, "Kagome, there seems to be a school with different auras, and almost the smell of death. Since you do a lot of traveling could you travel there tomorrow and see why they are so different?" And I gladly accepted. It was starting to get bored.

Being stuck in Sesshomaru's study helping him with his papers and signing whatnot and looking for a possible mate, which he swears he will never, EVER, get a mate. So I'm sure you can understand... I even think I gained a little weight on my butt.

So right now I am packing all my belongings. Seriously... With a little help with some demon powers! Oh and miko! I... Uh... Figured out I am also a Miko... I uh... Purified a demon while... Uh... Training... Hehehe.. Sesshomaru was reeeally pissed. He said it was his best trainer.

Anyways, I am just finishing up packing now. And I am gonna go to sleep, I haven't slept in a few years.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#

And there is the chapter. Anyway hope you like it!

Remember, if something need to be corrected please tell me.

Anything need to be spaced or extra space, tell me.

You can flame me if you have any advice.

And I need help with fighting sences I may have.


	4. Chapter 4

minory-chan: Yes because she is a priestest.

Guest: I am not sure who I want her to be paired up with...

and to all my other reveiwers: THX!

+#+#+#+##+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+##+#+#+#

Next Chapter Coming Up...

;;;Normal p.o.v;;;

Kagome sat in the cabbie with her hear against the window, lost in memories.

strolling down memory lane...

:::Flash back:::

their was a loud grunt when Kagome was slammed against the wall. "Okay,thats enough for today. Kagome go get washed up and come to dinner in an hour." Toga said, putting his hand infront of Kagome for her to take.

It has been 50 years since she ask him to train her, and she has learned fasterhen Inuyasha, and caughting up with Sesshomaru. Tomorrow Kagome would be fighting against Sesshomaru's best fighter/trainer.

Kagome reaches up to take his hand, only to be thrown to the left. Kagome skids on her feet before she hits the wall on the other side of the dojo. "Never accept offer from an enemie." Toga walks up to her, with the intent of attacking her with his katana. Kagome blocks his katana with her own.

"Well Father, I think I am going to wash up. I don't want to be late for dinner, Mother is waiting." and Kagome uses her demonic speed to go to her room, grab a change of clothes and go to her private Hot Springs. She strips and sinks into the hot water, relaxing her muscles.

She grabs her conditioner ways by the hot spring. Her bathing room is as big as half a football feild, there are a few different hot springs. there is one large one, kinda like a pool, and several different sized ones, that she has no idea why there are... and never really cared to ask.

She was just about to start with her body lotion, when there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Ask Kagome, knowing she will be able to hear through the thick doors.

"Can a friend of yours join you?" asks a smooth yet friendly voice. Kagome's face, and aura, brightens. "sure... Sango!"

Toga had went in search of Sango for Kagome as a birthday presant. Miroku came along to... But Kagome has nooooo idea why he has lived for as long as he did. 'maybe it has something to do with him being a monk... but he looks the same age as Sango...' Kagome thinks once again.

She's mentally shakes her head out of her thoughts. She and Sango start talking about random stuff. When Kagome mentions a black cat she saw the day before, Sango tells her how she got Kirara a two tailed demon.

;;;Time Skip to next day;;;

Kagome wakes up and puts on clothes. (A.N, I not really good with decribing clothes... Help?) Her clothes are kinda like Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's, Her pants are like inuyasha's just black with like colored puprle flowers and dark green with vines going around her legs. Her shirt is like Sesshomaru's just a lighter black then the bottoms with light green vines, looking like they are, growing up towards the top of her shirt, with violate(Sp?) and light blue flowers.

:::Kagome's p.o.v:::

I walk to the dojo through the maze of a castle and finally find the huge wooden door with Toga and Sesshomaru fighting carved on it. I enter the doors to see Sesshomaru's best fighter/trainer, Han. (A.N, name means brave and feirce) 'oh joy' I mentally groan. 'why? why me... maybe I'll have a chance at defeating him...' in my mind I'm on my knees begging the Kami's for a way out of this.

In my mind I am freaking out, my face is emotionless, even my aura, because i don't want any one to know I'm freaking out. "Hello, Lady Kagome." Han says while bowing. I glare at him a little. "Just because I'm royalty do not, I repeat, DO NOT go easy on me." Han smirks at me. "I wasn't planning to." In my mind, my chibi self, sudders at his extrely scary smirk.

I get in my stance, he does the same. We start fighting, everything is a blur. (A.N, sorry if I don't write a fighting sence, use you imagination) Next thing i know, he is pushing me down with his sword. Then I feel this.. This... Feeling, like something inside of me wakes up, bunches up and shoots out of me... right... at... Han... 'ooooh shit! Sesshomaru's gonna KILL me!'

:::Flash Back ends:::

"We're here miss." A raspy voice breaks me out of my thoughts. I look to the right window to see a huge gate, at the top it says 'Cross Academy'.

+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

Hope you like! R&R!

Julia.


	5. Chapter 5

I am sorry I did not update my story but I was busy during the weekend, including Friday, and I came home Monday night and had to catch up with my school.

Anyways on with the next chappy!

;;;Kagome's P.O.V;;;

Of course I would arrive at the school close to midnight, Sesshomaru must have planned it. I sighed and stepped out of the cabbie, with my two suit cases in hand, and told Jaken to go back to Lord Fluffy Butt.

So here I am, standing in front of a huge gate, black metal gate. I sighed 'Well, here goes nothing.' I walk along the path taking everything in, trees, plants, school buildings and the dorm rooms. That's when I feel the strange auras Father told me about... He was right... They are strange.

I stop walking... There are two other auras that seem to be patrolling around the other part of the school where the other auras were. And both their auras are even... Stranger... One is unstable, and the other feels like its held back... Like locked in a cage.. Now THAT is interesting!

I resume walking to Kaien Crosses office... Speed walking... Using my demonic speed. I arrive at the door, put one of my suit cases down and knock.

"Aah! Hello, hello! You must be Kagome Tashio! Please, come sit."

I sweat drop, is he always so... Hyper and kinda girl-ly? He sits down at his desk and I sit down too.

"Hia, I am. I'm sure my brother, Sesshomaru, sent a letter with money to pay for everything?"

"Yes he did. And he explain that you will be in the Day Class."

Of course, he would think to interfere. "Hai, Mr. Cross."

"Please, please call me Kaien." He says, while anime like mini flowers appear behind him. "Okay..."

He has blonde hair held back in a pony tail and glasses, the light kinda reflecting off of them so it was hard to tell what color his eyes were.

Next thing she knew she was in her dorm room. It was small, but I liked it. It over looks a pond by the near the Night Class and I could watch the sun rise and set from my widow... When the sun was out. I sat down on my bed.

Remembering my past.

:::FlashBack:::

"Oi, Kagome, where are you?" Inuyasha has been looking for Kagome for over an hour. This always happens when he ask earthier of Kagome or Sesshomaru to play hide and go-seek.

Kagome was in a tree three feet away from him. This was his, what? 50th time passing her? She had lost count. Inuyasha then stood up from being on all fours sniffing the ground.

Kagome got bored and decided it would be fun to jump on him. She shifted into her cat form, crouched down aaaand JUMPED!

She jumped with enough force to knock him off balance and face met dirt. He flipped around and Kagome jumped, not wanting the be squashed, landing on his chest. "HEY!" Inuyasha yelped when Kagome started swatting at his ears.

"Kagommee! You know how sensitive my ears are!" He yelled/whined.

"Sooooo?" Kagome asked jumping 1 foot away from him.

"So? SO? YOU are gonna PAY!" Inuyasha yelled, starting to chase her.

Kagome yelped and started running to Sesshomaru's room. When she arrived at his ten foot high door she burst in yelling, "Help! It's Inuyasha!" She jump in his lap still in her cat form.

"KAGOOOOMEE!" Inuyasha yelled bursting in, in a flurry of red and silver. He stopped once he saw her being pet by Sesshomaru. He turned around to leave, but a cold, unfeeling voice stopped him.

"Shouldn't you be training, young half-breed pup?"

"IT'S KAGOME'S FAULT! SHE DISTRACTED ME!" Inuyasha, expecting Kagome to be scolded, was shocked when Sesshomaru looked down at her... Proud?

"Thank you Kagome. Now I know what I should teach him for his next lesson." Both Sesshomaru and Kagome look at Inuyasha with an evil smirk.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" His life. Was. Over.

Everyone who heard him, chuckled, knowing why. Sesshomaru could be a slave driver.

:::FlashBack end:::

"Hi!" Kagome is broken out of her memories when she hears a cheery voice. "You must be Kagome Tashio! I'm Yuuki Cross!" I look up to see a girl with brown eyes and shoulder length brown hair.

I let a small smile grace my pink lips. "Hai, I am, nice to meet you."

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

Tada! Here is the chappy!

Also I was thinking of writing a Naruto/Inuyash crossover.

Here is a preview:

She had lived her life has a full fledged kitsune youkia. An orphan almost all her life. Her parents had died when she was two in human years. Then she was forced into a different dimension, when she was almost four in human years. She had a black choker necklace from her mother that hid her demonic traits and also made her age like a normal human.

Two daggers from her father, one was black with a red dragon looking like it was flying on both sides of the blade, and a white dagger with dark and light pink Sakura petals. When you it in the sunlight it looked like the Sakura petals were dancing!

And now, here she was, watching her friend with blonde hair and bright sky blue eyes. Being chases by Genins around Konaha for painting on the past Hokages stone faces. She face palmed, he was going to be catch sooner or later.

There he goes. Screaming for her help in his bright orange jump suit, being dragged away by Iruka. Maybe if had helped... Naah, she was good, it was kinda entertaining. And extremely funny to see his dejected look when she refused to help. He had to learn sooner rather then later... But he probably never would. What fun!

R&R

Julia


	6. Chapter 6

kagome and vampires

OH MY GOD! I will say this once for the rest of the chapters. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR VAMPIRE KNIGHT! Can't believe I forgot that...

It is Saturday night!

Here is the next chappy! XD XD XD

If any of the characters are OOC, sorry!

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

"Oh, hello! Yes, I am the new student. It's nice to meet you Yuuki." Yuuki smiles, then, her eyes widen like she just remembered something. "Oh dear! I am sooo sorry! You must be tired. And I have to go back to patrolling the school grounds!"

Yuuki was out the door before Kagome could respond. O.. Kay?

Kagome sighed and decided since she won't be needing any sleep, she will take a look around the school. Kagome opens her widow and jumps up on the windowsill.

She closes her eyes, and senses where all the other... Strange auras are. 'The... People? ... Whatever they are! Are all by the 'Night Class'. Good, no one will see me jumping out of the window thinking I'm committing suicide.'

Kagome jumps out the window, once her feet touch the ground she is already in her silver fox form... It would look a little weird to see a cat running around school grounds. Sooo, a fox should look normal enough.

Kagome starts running towards the Night Class wanting to figure out what the hell the strange auras are. Once she's at the door for the Night Class she changes to her humanoid form to open the door and enters, and changes back to her fox form.

She walks around until she hears voices. But the voices are coming from out side. She finds a opened window and jumps outside, racing to where the voices are. She jumps up into the trees when sees Yuuki.

(A.N, I don't remember this scene very well so forgive me if I improvise.)

'What the? Yuuki?! What is she-' Kagome is cut off mid-thought when a loud bang rings out. Well it was loud for Kagome cuz of her demonic hearing, she almost fell out of the tree but easily got her footing back. "You know vampires aren't aloud to be out during this time." An angry voice calls. 'Oooh! Okay! Vampi... Wait... NANIIIIII?' Kagome is sure by now her eye balls are about to fall out.

A silver haired guy walks out of the bushes, pointing a gun at two guys... Er, vampires, standing by Yuuki. One of the vampires has Yuuki's wrist in his hand. The blonde hair vampire holding Yuuki's wrist laughs. "But we only came out because we smelt blood!"

Kagome growls, ready to bite his hand off, and jumps out of the trees pouncing on blondey and biting him. Hard but not hard enough to bite his hand off, don't wanna look like a fox with super strength. Blondey yelps, letting go of Yuuki, and tries to shake her off.

Kagome let's go to go over to Yuuki. Yuuki bends down to pet the fox when it starts to lick her wrist where she was had been bit. "Could your put you Bloody Rose down, Zero." Came a silky yet annoyed voice, it was more of a command then a request. The silver haired, lavender eyed, Zero lowers his gun but he remains tense.

Kagome feels his powerful aura but she knows she is so much stronger. "K-K-Kaname!" Blondey stutters. As Kaname gets closer Kagome feels this weird pull towards him, the closer he gets the stronger the pull feels. Kagome is alarmed! The last time she had felt this, the man ended up breaking her heart and had tried to kill her.

Kagome gets freighted and jumps out of Yuuki's arms, she had picked her up after Kagome stopped licking her, and ran back to her temporary room. When Kagome gets to her room she decides to take some demon sleeping pills, Sesshomaru gave them to her in cause she ever wanted to sleep if she got bored during the night.

Kagome quickly changed into her humanoid form, took the pills and once she lad her head down she was out like a light.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

Hiiiiii! Thank you for reading! I think I might know who I want Kagome To be paired with. But I want you to choose! So vote!

Kaname

Zero

Other

And I will be doing a Naruto/Inuyasha crossover. And like someone requested Sesshomaru will be in it!

R&R

Ja Ne!


	7. Chapter 7

Hmmm, I just can't decide…. Kaname or Zero?

Here's the next Chapter!

Kagome couldn't get that brown haired, red-ish brown eyed boy, no, man out of her mind. Why did she get that pulling sensation last night? She couldn't tell what it means. It is all so confusing. Class is almost over and all the girls keep talking about the 'Night Class' students. Humans are weird, always getting lovey dovey when there was a handsome guy nearby.

'_Wait, the 'Night Class' students I had seen last night? The… things with the strange auras? Maybe, I'll go with them. Only to take a look.'_

Kagome was getting impatient. She kept tapping her pencil on her desk, and being glared at by the teacher. '_Ugh! Why does time seem to slow down when I want to do something interesting! This is so frustrating!' _Kagome almost threw her book at the teacher to knock him out so she could leave. Almost. She got as far as lifting the book up three inches off the table.

She wanted to rip her hair out, the clock hand was moving so DAMN SLOW! Then, the bell rang, signally that class was over. Everyone seemed to get all their stuff not noticing her. She zoomed off with her demonic speed to the front of a huge gate where the night class students came out to go to night class. '_hn, maybe I'll follow them…_' the fan-girl humans got here first. Screaming and shouting. Kagome went up to the front of the crowd, and yelled. "EVERYONE BE SILENT FOR A MOMENT!"

They quieted down. "I just need to ask you something." They looked at her, confusing showing on their faces. "What is it?" A random student in the crowd asked. "do you want your precious night class to be hurt?" Kagome ask in a sweet, concerned tone. "NO!" they yelled. Kagome mentally smirked. "Then, for them not to be hurt, you need to line up on each side of the path. And when they come out, stay at least two feet away. And make an opening for them so they can walk passed to get to their class. Then they will not get hurt."

"YOUR SO SMART KAGOME! We shall do as you say!" everyone yelled. Kagome sweat-dropped, kind of like the animes would do. Kagome went to the edge of the forest, that followed the pathway. When Zero and Yuuki arrived, they were shocked to see all the girls lined up… whoa. Zero was the first to notice her. She looked bored, and uninterested, but curiosity was deeply hidden behind the other two emotions.

"What are you doing here?" Zero asked gruffly. "I wanted to see why all the girls seemed to be excited before school ended. Well more like every single day of every hour, minute and second." Kagome answered in a annoyed voice. Zero narrowed his eyes. "Are you the one who made all the girls get in a straight line?" Kagome smirked. "You need to use charm, act concerned and tell them if they keep being ruff and pushy they will end up hurting 'one of their precious night class'." Zero smirked. Already liking the girl for tricking the fan-girls into listening.

Kagome felt the pull once more. She stiffened, feeling it get closer, and stronger. Zero noticed, narrowing his eyes into dangerous slits. "What's wrong, Kagome?" Kagome looked at him, once more relaxing and looking bored, uninterested and a little curiosity. "Nothing Zero." He wasn't about to let it go when the gates opened and the girls started screaming again. Kaname had felt the pull too. And his eye's zeroed onto Kagome. She wanted to run and hide in a dark hole.

But she stood her ground. Staring back into his eyes, challenging him. All the others behind him stiffened. She walked up to the girls. "Girls." She used her demon power to make them listen. "Don't you think you should get your homework done? If you do you can stay longer tomorrow to talk to the night class, and not worry about homework."

All the girls nodded their heads, determined to be able to talk much longer with the Night Class tomorrow. Once they all left, she turned to Kaname. "_What are you?"_ She growled out. Everybody went rigid….

Did she just ask what they think she did?

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#

HOPE YA'LL LIKE! Oh, and remember… there are other character to pick for pairings.

Kaname = 5

Zero = 2

Keep voting, reading and reviewing!

Ja Ne,

Julia


	8. Chapter 8

_Heeeyyyyyllllooo! ... Kaname... Zero? ..._

* * *

_Kagome didn't mean to ask them that question today. She wanted to study them first. But when heard a blonde haired.. Thing ask what blood type a girl had.. And smelt blood and death. She snapped, she had to ask._

Everyone stood frozen, shock written on their faces. Even the 'Kaname' guy. Kagome kept glaring, and growling, and was gonna do so until she got her answers.

It was Yuuki, surprisingly, that got over the shock before anyone else. "W-what do you mean, Kagome?"

Kagome's growl grew louder. "What do I mean? What I mean is, why do you smell of death and blood!" Kagome's eyes cut over to Zero. "Including Zero. But he doesn't smell totally of death."

That caused Kaname to take in Kagome's scent. But all he could smell is human. "How can you tell what we smell like with your human nose." Kagome narrowed her eyes. A memory trying to push to the front of her mind.

"I'll tell you if you tell me what you are." Her voice left no space for any arguments.

"Vampires." Was Kaname's simply reply. All the other vampires were watching the interaction.

The memory that had been trying to push its self to the front of her mind finally did it.

:: Flashback ::

"You know vampires aren't aloud to be out during this time." An angry voice calls.

:: Flashback ends ::

Kagome's eyes widen. At first she thought it was a joke, seeing as there were humans their, and that he said that only to frighten the humans. 'Im a real baka sometimes.'

"Now answer my question. How can you smell us with your human nose?" Kaname asked, getting Kagome's attention.

Kagome smirked. 'Hmm, should I tell them or not? Hn, maybe I should.'

"It's simple really. I'm a demon." Everyone looks at her confused, Kaname is but he doesn't show it. "What? You think Vampires exist but demons don't? You guys should really try to open up your mind to the different things that might exist."

"You can't be a demon! You smell like a human!" Blondey yelled, but hid behind a tall redish blonde haired guy when Kaname looked at him.

Kagome sighed. And let the concealment charm fall. Everyone was expecting a flash of light or a puff of smoke. (A.N, I was thinking of fruit basket when I wrote that.)

But there was nothing. Kagome's demonic traits started showing, slowly appearing, everyone gasped.

Kagome had black cat/fox ears on the top of her head, raven black a dark red color, a raven black tail tipped with a dark purple color. She has ice blue and red strips going along her cheeks, green fading into gold colored cat slit eyes, and a fading crimson red star with blue outlining it.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer."

Everyone was interrupted with their thoughts. A few blushed. "Hm, what kind of demon are you?" Kaname asked.

"I'm a fox mixed cat demon. My father was a silver fox and my mother was a black cat, two of the rarest demons that lived."

"Lived?" Kaname raised a brow a fraction of an inch.

"Hia, they were the last ones. And they had me, a mixed breed." Kaname seemed satisfied. For now.

"You do know that we will have to tell the chairman this. You will probably be moved to stay in the night class." Came Zero's gruff yet surprised voice. Kagome 'Hn'ed and started walking in the direction of her room. "Okay then. I will be packing up, I have a feeling I will."

While she was walking away, Kaname took a quick smell of her scent, and his eyes widened. She smelled of rain and honeysuckle, she also smelled like she was in heat. But that smell faded when Kagome put her concealment spell back up.

Kaname was kinda glad, but also disappointed. Glad because he thought that if she didn't make her scent go away, he would take her right their. And disappointed because it immediately became a drug. Zero had smelt her scent before Kaname. And blood was dripping from his clenched fists.

The other vampires didn't smell her scent, cuz they didn't care to, they thought it might smell bad because she is a demon. So they held their breath, they didn't need to breathe anyways.

:: Later ::

It had take only an hour for the bipolar chairman to assign a room for her. Once she was there, she let her true self to show. Which lead to Kaname smelling her scent. Zero did too, but her restrained himself. But Kaname, he couldn't, he was a hallway away from her.

So, not even enough to fully inspect her room, she found her self pinned against a wall with Kaname's nose smelling her neck. Her hand were pinned by her head. And Kaname's body pinned Kagome's body to the wall. There was no escape... Well there was, but Kagome was to shocked to do anything.

"A-ano... Kaname?" Kagome squeaked. Kaname just growled, and started to lick her neck, making Kagome 'eep'.

Meanwhile

Zero didn't know if he could hold back for much longer. Even from far away her scent was... Intoxicating. He was pretty sure that if her held back any longer he either would, One: take her no matter what. Two: go on a killing rampage. Or Three: kill and then take her.

The last thought in his head as he made his way to Kagome was.

'God, I hope Kaname isn't there.'

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#

I know short, but this is all I could write with the lame amount of free time I have. To make up for it I will have a long chappy next time.

... More votes for Kaname then Zero...

Come on peeps! There are other characters! Like Toga Yagari... Or not. XD

Read, review and vote! XD XD


	9. Chapter 9

WARNING: some fluff is in this chappy

Kagome's day had started weird, and it just got weirder. Starting from last night.

Kagome gasp when she felt something wet slide up her throat. 'is, is Kaname LICKING me?!' His tongue slide from the crook of her neck to the lobe of her ear. Kagome couldn't help but turn her head to the side for Kaname to get more skin.

Kaname purred deep in his chest in approval. Kaname then softly nipped at her ear, earning a gasp. Kagome felt a warmth spread in her stomach when Kaname used one hand to hold both of her hands, and let his other hand to trail down her side.

Kagome felt his hand on her hip, and, getting bold, started grinding her hips into his. Kaname groaned, loving the feeling, and a little surprised at her boldness.

Kaname then left soft butterfly kisses on her cheeks, getting close to her lips, teasing her. Kagome, feeling like she hand no control of her body, tried to get him to stop teasing, and pleasure her.

But Kaname refused. Kagome took a sharp intake of breath when Kaname trailed his hand down lower, grasping her butt. He heard her intake of breath and decided to go farther.

But before he could Zero burst in. His eyes a crimson color, lust in his eyes. But halted when he saw Kaname pinning Kagome to the wall.

Kaname stayed where he was, Kagome blushed and tried to move. Key word: tried.

And, Kagome being Kagome, changed forms so Kaname was holding up a black fox. "U-um, I'm gonna get ready for class… Ne, Zero, shouldn't you be helping Yuuki?" Both Kaname and Zero were kinda shocked she could talk in her fox form. And instinct took Zero over, too shocked and embarrassed to do anything else, he replied with a simply 'yes' and left.

Kaname was still holding Kagome up by her front paws. "Kaname… Kaname? … KANAME!" He looked at her, coming out of a distant look. "Put me down, Ka-na-me~." Kaname dropped her. she land silently, "humph"ing, and jumped out the window.

A~nd of course she forgot about the fan-freaking-girls.

"OH MY GOD! A FOX IS JUMPING OUT A WINDOW!"

"IT"S COMMITING SUICIDE!"

"I wonder why it wants to kill it's self?"

Kagome rolled her eyes at the last comment. who would think a fox wanted to kill it's self when so many fight to live? crazy ningens. Kagome just hoped, and prayed, that her day would go smoothly.

And of course, the gods must hate her, she got a bunch of fan-guys… What the hell?

'I guess I'll just take my own pathway out of the moon dorms. through the forest!' Kagome loved nature, not only because she could hide easily, but because she can control it… kinda like Nature Bending. (A.N, hehe I was thinking of AVATAR: last Airbender when i wrote that XD)

B~ut, Kagome decided to arrive at school late, and instead look for some crazed vampires in town… they were called Level P? No Level E. Kinda like Zero, except he is more sane.

Kagome ran atop roofs looking for some crazy blood thirsty vamps. 'There!' thought Kagome as she lunged at an unsuspecting vampire. she killed it instantly, biting it's neck and shoving her paw threw it's heart. Blood squirted out, and spreads everywhere. 'EWW! That's nasty… now-'

Kagome heard a scream. 'Oops, I forgot about villagers…'

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Hey, look! IT'S A RARE BLACK FOX!"

Oh yeah, black foxes aren't common. 'I KNEW IT! The Kami's hate me…' And the chase began. Kagome ran in between charts, horses, people's legs and she dodged nets, boxes and cages they tried chasing her into.

'Damn, If only I can find an empty building or alley!'

When she did find an empty house, she found people in the middle of… Kagome blushed and rushed out.

And when she found an empty alley way, it was always a dead end. "why, why me." Kagome muttered hiding under a dumpster like thing.

When the villagers past by, she quickly jumped up onto a roof top. "Oh, theres the school! Yay, I'm so happy I almost want to cry!"

Not sensing any more vamps, well maybe a few, and finally being able to escape the police, villagers that had chased her… She went back to the school. Not before getting some sweets! Rin had gotten her addicted!

Kagome mentally face palmed when she rammed into a crystal clean glass window. 'Real smart Kagome, real smart.'

She then entered threw the door, grabbed a few lollipops in her fox mouth, and left. 'Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something? Oh well, I'll remember later.'  
Racing back to the school.

::: A few Minutes later :::

Kagome entered when, everyone was already to leave. Kagome went back to her human form. "Where were you?" The teacher asked. Kagome wasn't good with names so she just called him sensei. "w~ell, you see, I was killing a few crazed vamps and then I was chased by a bunch of people for being a rare black fox…" Kagome scratched the back of her neck, nervously. Her sensei just gave her a deadpanned look. Kagome 'Hn'ed and said. "Fine, it won't happen again."

Going back to the moon dorms, Kagome avoided Kaname the best she could. One of the female vampires glared at her, the one with dirty blond hair. Kagome glared back, a look that could freeze Hell over. And the dirty blonde looked away.

Feeling satisfied, Kagome decided to take a stroll in the forest. And on her stroll, not really paying attention to anything except the plants, bumped into Zero. They both fell with an 'oof'. "Oh, sorry Zero! I wasn't paying attention."

Zero's eyes, smelling her intoxicating scent, turned crimson. "-ero? ZERO! Dude, you okay?" kagome asked seeing his lusty gaze disappear. "Y-yeah. Fine. You should lock your bedroom door tonight."

"Whaaa? Why?" Kagome was confused… "Wait. Zero, what it today?"

"Today is Wedns-…" Zero was cut off by Kagome jumping up and shouting. "OH DEAR GOD! Yesterday… Damn it! I went into heat YESTERDAY!"

Kagome quickly left, rushing to her room.

"I really AM a baka!" Kagome face palmed the seconded time that day. Kagome locked her door, turned around and gasped, finally getting a look at her room.

There was a beautiful Queen sized bed. Red and white silk blankets and sheets, a lighter color row of red pillows. A window next to it looking over some mountains. 'Darn, I won't be able to see the sun, this window is facing south… maybe I'll get a little!' Thought Kagome as she sat on her window sill.

Kagome cut her eyes to her wooden door. Her nose wiggled a little, picking up Kaname's scent. 'Why would he be- oh yeah! I need my concealment spell to cover my scent!' Kagome quickly chanted the words Sesshomaru taught her, and she is now safe. "Damn Sesshomaru! Does he plant on me getting a mate?" Kagome muttered with hate. "Well, he has another thing coming."

Kagome had nothing to do for the night. She could see what Yuuki was up to, ask one of the other vampires to play card games or something of the sort with her… Or she could just see if there were any insane vamps roaming around town that she could kill. siiiigh, if she didn't find anything to do then she would spend the rest of the night bored. and the whole day tomorrow. Kagome ears went flat against her head. Kagome leaned her head on the window.

She was… sad. Sango, Miroku, Keade and Rin had long since died. Shippo was still out there, somewhere. Inuyasha… He was still on his honeymoon with Kikyo. Kagome wondered what it would be like to be human… nope never mind. The thought was quickly pushed out of her head. "Hmm, I'm bored, let's explore this… castle… dorms. Shaking her head she headed out, down the stair case, out the doors and to the sun dorms. "hehe, maybe I can steal some candy from the sun dorm ningens! I didn't grab enough while in town." Kagome smiled, walking towards the sun dorms.

she stopped mid-step when she felt a chill run down her spine. She had a feeling something bad was going to happen. Kagome rolled her eyes. 'Great, and just when I was enjoying myself! Oh well, might as well enjoy the rest of the time peacefully! With me, myself and I. Oh, and my candy!' Kagome smiled, pulling a lollipop out of her pocket, taking the wrapper of and popping it into her mouth. "Yum! Sour Apple!"

Too bad Kagome was wrong. Man was she gonna be pissed!

Julia: Thank you for reading! sorry for taking a while! I got busy, and I got behind on homework and I could only do so little :( But now that I finally have time, I was able to finish this chapter! now… time to work on the next one! HAVE A GREAT AND RELAXING SPRING BREAK EVERYONE!


	10. Chapter 10

Here is the next chapter.

::: One hour before Morning :::

Kagome sighed. She was sooooo damn bored. She sat on the window sill almost all night, and man was her ass hurting. Kagome's head snapped up, sensing two souls, in… one body. Kagome concentrated on the original soul and closed her eyes… 'GOT IT!' Kagome thought as her eyes snapped open.

"Wait a minute, I know that person. But she was always in bed, sick with some type of disease, but I enjoyed my time with her. She was always so kind and sweet. But the second soul seems mean, no, evil." Kagome muttered standing up.

Kagome walk over to the huge wooden doors that lead out to the hallway, but stopped mid-step when she felt a third soul. Kagome's eyes widened like saucer plates when the soul felt familiar. "Zero?"

Kagome darted out of the room, hiding her aura, scent and sounds. In another room, Kaname lifted his head, not being able to smell Kagome, or hear her.

'Why? Why does this soul feel familiar? I just saw Zero pass my bedroom window a few minutes ago!' Kagome made it to the front gates, and stopped behind a few trees. She jumped into the tree closest to her. She almost fell out of the when she saw Maria Kurenai. "M-Maria!?" Kagome whispered. What she saw next stole the breath away from her.

He is tall, lean-built young man with silver hair and lavender eyes JUST like Zero. But he has longer hair put in a low ponytail. 'Holy shit, holy shit, HOLY SHIT!' Kagome thought, trying to regain her breath. 'Imma die from lack of breath and from too much shock!' Kagome waved her hand in front of her face in a failed attempt to breath.

When they both passed her she allowed herself to out of the tree and on her butt, sucking in air, greedily. "Oh my god. I can breath! But what are THEY doing here?" Kagome let her chin fall, almost touching her chest. Kagome was still in shock, so when Zero came up behind her, she jumped ten feet in the air when he put his hand on her shoulder. "Zero! Don't DO that!" Zero just smirked at her, but then frowned when he saw how pale her face is.

"Kagome, you okay?" Kagome look him straight in the eyes, her face completely serious. He had a feeling he wouldn't like what she was about to say… "Do you have a twin brother?" Or asked. Zero stood rigid, where had she heard that from? Zero's face expression became suspicious. "Where did you hear that from?" Kagome decided he should find out himself. Her face expression became shocked. "Whoa! You mean you do?" Zero became confused. Kagome sensing his confusion continued. "I was only joking! Okay, since you do, I have one question…" Zero made a face which meant for her to continue. "Is he as cute as you?" Zero fell anime style, while Kagome just laughed,, clutching her sides.

"HAHAHA! That was awesome!" Kagome wiped the tears, that had appeared from her laughing so hard, from her eyes away. Kagome stood up and offered her hand to Zero. Zero took the hand that was offered to him, but let go like he was burnt when he saw a vision, a vision of his brother walking through the front gates with a female he didn't recognize.

"Hey, Zero, are you okay?" Zero nodded his head and sat up, he decided he wouldn't tell Kagome what he saw.

She was being ignored. She had called his name about twenty seven times. She was about to rush over to him when she spotted him behind a bush. But stopped when she saw Kagome. "Kagome? Zero?" Kagome lifted her head at Yuuki's sweet and innocent sounding voice. "Oh, hello Yuuki." Yuuki looked at Kagome with her wide and innocent brown eyes, and then looked at Zero, who was sitting on the ground. "Eh? Zero, What's wrong?" Zero look over at Yuuki with his lavender eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired, I think it's time to head back." Zero got up and left, with Yuuki chasing after him telling him to wait up. Kagome smiled, then frowned. She wasn't stupid, she knew why Zero jerked his hand back. "Yay for me, the one demonic power that I can't control, showed Zero his brother walking through the gates."

Now was the time that she decides to leave for the whole day to find more level E vamps. But this time she would get there in her humanoid form, her fox form would cause an up roar.

Yeah, I know, Short Chapter, but since it's spring break some of the chapters will be short.  
And I know I have a few silent readers, Please my silent readers, REVIEW! XD :P

But I shall work on a longer chapter soon.

R&R  
Read and Review

Ja Ne

Julia XD :P


	11. Chapter 11

Soooo achy… I do not recommend skating for three hours before you go to sleep. My legs feel like hell. So, since my legs hurt so much, I have time to write another chapter! XD :P

* * *

Kagome couldn't get Maria out of her head. Why is she here? And why the hell are there two soul occupying one body? Kagome rubbed her temples, pushing some Miko ki into her fingers, making warmth spread to where the headache was forming. Maria Looked the same, her appearance did at least.

Maria is petite beautifull girl and, like most vampires, has a pale complexion. She has grayish-purple hair and eyes. Her hair is long and straight, with bangs at eyebrow length and a small bun adorning the side of her head. She possesses beauty, like the rest of the vampire race, and in addition, is a very distant relative of Shizuka Hio, whom she bears a slight resemblance to. Maria dresses neatly like most other aristocrat vampires, though she dresses more formally.

And the strange thing is, when Kagome had last seen her, her aura had indicated that she was sick, now, well now she seems to be has heathly as a horse. 'But the second soul feels familiar.' Kagome thought, jumping on another building. Kagome started muttering to herself. "Let's see, I've already killed about… 14 Level E vamps. Maybe, I'll Go back soon." Kagome flinch, she really didn't want to go back if Maria was gonna be in the night class.

Kagome sigh. "Just my luck."

"Hmm, What is?" Kagome turned to her left to see Toga Yagari sitting on the edge of the building.

Yagari possesses long, wavy, jet-black hair and blue colored eyes. He wears an eyepatch over his right eye, Kagome can smell a faint trace of Level E vampire, so she assumes that he lost his eye killing a crazed vamp.

He is wearing a wide brimmed cowboy style hat and a cigarette hanging from his mouth. He is a tall, muscular man who appears to be in his thirties. Yet, he seems to be very attractive and cool looking, as several dozens of Day Class girls asked him if he's single or has a girlfriend when Kagome was still in the day class.

He also has a scar on the right side of his chin.

Kagome raised a brow. "Nothing."

Toga looked over at Kagome, her golden green eyes glowing in the sunlight. "It didn't sound like 'nothing'." Kagome glared at him. "Shouldn't you be teaching the day class?"

Toga took the cigarette out of his mouth to blow out some smoke. "Not yet, It's too early." He placed the cigarette back in his mouth, so it was just hanging there. Kagome looked to the west where the sun was rising, estimating the time. "Hmm, it's only about… six o'clock, don't classes start at that time?" Toga smirked. "Yeah, well, a lot of the students arrive at six thirty."

Kagome put her hands on her hips. "You mean I was early every time! hmph, last time I get any where early." Kagome muttered the last part. Toga looked at Kagome, amused. He was also thinking about asking her to become a Vampire Hunter. Kagome sensing his question, look him in the eyes… eye. "What is it you want to ask me?"

"Would you consider being a Vampire Hunter? You must have been trained." (A.N, Yagari doesn't know she is a demon, she's still in her human form.)

Kagome put her hand over her mouth to hide a smirk. " Toga Yagari, do you know what I am?" He looked at her, confused. "I'll give you a hint. I'm not human, but I'm not a vampire." Now he was completely confused, she look human enough, so what is she? Kagome mentally rolled on the floor laughing, she looked in the opposite direction of him so he wouldn't see her smiling, almost ready to laugh. "Your not human nor vampire… then what are you?" Kagome's smile widened.

"Man, you creatures need to think of all the possible things that might excist!" (A.N, when she said 'Creatures' she's referring to vampires and humans alike.)

Kagome looked at him, smiling. "I'm a demon." And she zoomed off using her demonic energy. Toga sat there, looking at the spot where Kagome once stood, Still letting her words sink in, dumfounded. Kagome had seen his expression before she zoomed off, and laugh. But then she frowned.

Kagome wasn't ready to go back yet, she still needed time to think. Maybe she could stay away till she left, or until there was a sign off danger. Kagome put her hand up to her temple, feeling another headache coming up.

* * *

Read and review!

-o- Yawn, so sleepy. I have decided on the pair… you'll find out in the next chapter.

Ja Ne

Julia XD :P


	12. Chapter 12

SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. I was drowning in math, and still kinda am... But I had some free time so I decided to post the long awaited chapter. Again, SORRY!

* * *

Kagome was starting to get annoyed. She had bumped into Toga several times and every time he would try and convince her to become a Vampire Hunter. He even started to hit on her! Kagome just turned and left every time. It was thanks to the Kamis that Kagome hadn't taken his head off his shoulders and used his body for bait. Speaking of bait, Kagome had an awful lot of dead animals that she happened to hunt down and kill.

"Better then nothing I guess… Now I need a secluded area where the ningens don't go often."

Kagome jumped from building top to building top. With the smell of fresh blood the crazy vamps should come and then Kagome would happily kill them all. It was actually a good stress reliever. (Don't try this at home. XD jk)

Kagome placed the freshly killed animals close to the corner. It's a closed off area where the vamps could enter and exit from one opening. Kagome walked over to the dumpster, jumped up on it and sat down, letting her mind wander.

She couldn't stop thinking about Zero and Kaname. Almost every time she saw either of them she want to take them right where they were, no matter who was watching. Kagome lifted her head when she felt the air shifted, something must have happened at the Academy, meaning that whatever was posing a threat had been eliminated. She closed her eyes, forgetting for a minute why she was out there.

:::FLASH BACK:::

"Kagome~. Kagome~. Kagome.~ Kagome~!" Came Inuyasha voice singing Kagome's name. 15 year old Kagome rolled her eyes. He wanted to tell her again about the Priestess girl he had taken a liking to. Kagome jumped up into the rafters above her, hiding her scent and aura, and waited for Inuyasha to pass her. 'Please, whatever you do don't look up.' Kagome thought when she spotted Inuyasha as he turned the corner heading her way.

Kagome sighed in relief when he passed her, still singing her name. But she sighed too soon. Kagome stiffened when she felt Inuyasha's breath on her neck. 'Now I understand when someone says, 'Stop breathing down my neck'.' Kagome slowly turned around to see Inuyasha grinning like a cheshire(Sp?) cat. "H-hey Inuyasha." Kagome mentally slapped herself for stuttering. "Did you need something?" Kagome almost wanted to back away from him when his ears perk up and his grin widened.

"Kagome~! I want to tell you more about Kikyo!" Kagome almost flinched when she heard the name. Kikyo and Kagome weren't on good terms, Kagome hated her for mistaking her for a rampaging demon out for blood and almost killing her… Okay, maybe she was kind rampaging BUT she was attacking the trees to let out her frustration not the humans! "Yeah, well, you already told me everything about her… About 50 million times." Inuyasha's ears drooped and he was about to give her puppy dog eyes. But before he could a voice rang out through the whole castle.

"KAGOME!"

Kagome's face lit up. "Shippo!" She quickly jumped down off the rafters, silently thanking the little demon fox, and turned around only to be knocked down by a small pup named Shippo. "Kagome! I brought more candy to share!" Kagome stood up and started towards her room. "Oh really? Well, I got some more crayons with a ton more color!" Shippo wrapped his tiny arms around her neck and also nuzzled her neck. "Kagome, I have a question…" Kagome looked down at the little fox demon she considered a son.

"Yeah, and what's that?" Kagome opened the door to her room and walked toward the table in her room. "Can-" Shippo hesitated but with some encouragement from Kagome, he continued. "-Can I call you Okaa-san?" Kagome halted in her steps and looked down at Shippo with a dazzling grin. "Yes Shippo, you can! I've always considered you my son!" Shippo hugged her tighter and repeatedly said 'Thank you'.

:::FLASH BACK END:::

Kagome was violently shaken out of her thoughts when she noticed her butt had started to hurt and something was piercing her neck on both sides. She looked at both side and nearly screamed when she saw a bunch of crazy vamps around her, two already latched on her neck and another one going for her wrist. Kagome jerked her hand away and attempted to shake the vamps that are on her neck off. Keyword: Attempted.

"God, your like leaches!" Kagome said as she kicked at another one trying to take a bit out of her. Kagome let her concealment down but kept her scent hidden. She started to scratch at the ones attached to her neck with her long claws. They screeched, hurting Kagome ears as they flattened to her head, and let go because of the pain. But as soon as the first one let go another bit her neck. Kagome was starting to get dizzy from the blood loss, so she did one thing she could think off.

Let her aura spread all the way to the school.

Her aura was filled with panic and fear. Kaname and Zero both sensed her aura and rushed to get to her. When they arrived, their eyes turned crimson. Kagome has two Level E vampire on both sides of her neck, a few trying to bite her arms since they already had them pinned to her side (they didn't try getting her legs 'cause she kept kicking them), and the other 6 or 9 Level E vampires were drinking from the dead animals of rabbits and dogs.

Kaname quickly pulled out a few of their hearts while Zero shot the rest of the cary vamps with his Bloody Rose (Did I get the name right?). When the last vamp let go of Kagome, she let herself drop, not able to stand much longer. They both rushed to her side to see the bit marks healing over. "H-hey guys." Kagome gave then a small smile but then winced slightly, she could feel the Level E vampire poison already in her blood stream. Both of the Vampires noticed her wince. Kaname was gonna ask what was wrong but Zero beat him to the punch. "Are you okay, Kagome?"

Kagome smiled tiredly at them. "Just a little tired. Maybe a day or two rest and then I'll be better." Both the vampire men by her side nodded. Even though the Level E vampires couldn't turn a human, they did leave poison to run through the blood stream. "Hey Zero. Can you clean all this up?" Zero nodded, while Kaname picked her up Kagome whispered a quiet 'Sorry' before falling into darkness. Kaname picked her up and walked back to the school, avoiding humans as he went. Zero joined his side when he arrived at the front of the night class dorms. When they got to Kagome's room Kaname laid her on her bed and pulled up a chair, Zero did the same. Both waiting for her to wake up.

While Kagome was asleep, she could feel the poison from the crazy vamps travel through her body. 'Damn it… if this continues…' Kagome didn't finish her thought as she suddenly woke up. She looked around her and saw that Kaname and Zero both must have grabbed a chair from her desk (thats by the door) and a another chair that she had place by the window (for when Kagome gets bored and wants to read).

They both look at her and smiled, letting a sigh of relief out. Kagome sat up, ignoring the pain thinking she got sore from running around all yesterday… Was it yesterday? "Hi Kaname, Zero. How long was I out?" Kagome tilted her head. Both of their cheeks turned a very, very light pink. "Three days now and its evening." Kaname answered. "Are you hungry?" Zero asked. Kagome thanked Kaname and shook her head at Zero's question. Kagome positioned herself on her bed so that both of the vampires could sit beside on either side. With Kaname on her right and Zero on her left she hugged them both in an one armed hug. They both hugged her back.

She was gonna cherish this moment. Kagome could feel a stinging in her eyes. She willed the tears back, and when she spoke, she fought to keep the slight quaver in her voice down. "I love you both. I love you both so much." They looked at her, a small smile on both their faces, and they spoke in unsion. "I love you too, Kagome." She loved them so much. Yeah she only knew them for a short time, but, she couldn't help it. She felt attracted to both of them.

At first she didn't know which one she really loved, but after bumping into both of them multiply times, she realized she loved both.

A tear escaped her eye and trailed down her cheek. Kaname noticed and wiped it away with his thumb. Zero kissed her cheek where another tear had started slowly sliding down. Kagome smiled weakly at them, quickly coming up for an excuse of why she was crying. "Sorry about that, I was just, so scared. I thought I really would have died." She hugged them closer to her sides.

Zero wrapped his arms around her waist and put his chin on her shoulder while Kaname wrapped his arms around her neck placing his chin on her head. "We would never let some Level E vampire kill you..." Zero said, nuzzling his nose on her shoulder. "And we won't let the, hurt you ever again." Kaname finished, putting his nose in her hair and inhaling deeply.

Kagome giggled at the sudden feel of someone rubbing behind her neck softly. "Kaname, your tickling me." Zero chuckled. "Wrong person, Ka-go-me." Kagome lightly shivered at the husky tone he's using. She then felt a hand on her thigh, very close to her sweet spot. She took a sharp intake of breath at the sudden sensation running through her.

"K-Kaname... Z-Zero..."

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THREESOME.

Still waiting till my friend finishes it up. YOU HEAR ME! I KNOW YOUR READING THIS! Please hurry before my readers decide to attack! -dodges a few pitchforks and hides behind desk-

JA NE!


End file.
